


One Piece PETs: Shower 2Y

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [146]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Follow-up to the cute and funny fic. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Shower 2Y

**One Piece PETs: Shower 2Y**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This screwball series belongs to the nutty Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:58 P.M.*****

 

"Shower Tempo!"

 

A white cloud appeared over the bathtub, releasing a rain of warm water.

 

"Ready, Lulu- _chan_?" Nami asked, removing her top.

 

"You bet," Luffy answered, taking off his pants. "Let's do this."

 

The minute they were both in the buff, they stepped underneath the warm shower cloud.

 

"Aah...!" Nami sighed. "This is just what I needed."

 

"Tell me about it," Luffy agreed. "This was way overdue."

 

Next, Nami picked up a Dove Body Wash bottle and squeezed some of it on her sponge.

 

(A/N: More shameless product placement.)

 

Then, she began to scrub the sponge all over herself.

 

"Mm..." she hummed. "That feels good."

 

Luffy had already began scrubbing himself.

 

"Haaa..." he sighed. "Feels good."

 

He squeaked when he felt Nami's tush rub up against his crotch.

 

"Oops!" Nami cried. "Sorry!"

 

"It's okay," Luffy spoke, blushing. "I don't mind."

 

A pause, until Nami's tail brushed underneath Luffy and he blushed even redder at this.

 

"Meep...!" he squeaked. "Uhh...Nami...?"

 

"Yes, Luffy?" Nami responded. "Something wrong?"

 

"Your tail's brushing up from underneath me," Luffy answered.

 

"Oh, darn," Nami pouted. "Me and this big bushy tail of mine."

 

_'Oh, now I see what your game is,'_ Luffy thought.

 

At that moment, Nami's bum rubbed up against Luffy's crotch, again.

 

"Ohhh, yeah...!" Luffy whispered.

 

" _Ja...ja..._ " Nami spoke in Swedish. " _Gillar det, baby?_ "

 

(A/N: Translation- "Yeah...yeah...Like it, baby?")

 

" _Ja..._ " Luffy agreed, speaking Swedish, too. " _Börjar kännas svårt..._ "

 

(Translation- "Yeah...Starting to feel hard...")

 

_"Det är bra, Lulu-chan,_ " Nami replied. " _Nu gör dig redo för detta._ "

 

(Translation- "That's good, Lulu- _chan_ , now get ready for this.")

 

   Nami knelt down and faced her fiance's hard wang. She licked her lips as she proceeded to put the whole thing in her mouth. The navigator moaned as she moved her head back and forth, licking the thick member and covering it with her saliva.

 

"Ohhh..." Luffy groaned, tilting his head back as a flush appeared on his cheeks. "Fuck yes..."

 

"Mmm..." Nami moaned as she kept sucking on Luffy's schlong. "hurry up and cum, Gummy Bear..."

 

Luffy chewed his lip and he could feel himself reaching his limit. Before long, Luffy came into Nami's mouth.

 

"Mm..." Nami hummed, lustfully, as she swallowed his cum. "So good."

 

Next, she lifted up her jugs and placed Little Luffy in between them.

 

" _Redo för din tit fuck, Baby?_ " Nami asked, glancing up at Luffy.

 

(Translation- "Ready for your tit fuck, Baby?")

 

"Ja...!" Luffy answered.

 

Nami proceeded to use her melons to rub against Luffy's throbbing Johnson and the Monkey Man groaned from the pleasure.

 

"Oh, god...oh, god...!" he panted.

 

Nami gave his large member gentle licks and kisses as she continued rubbing her girls around it.

 

"Haa...haa...!" Luffy panted.

 

"Aahhh...!" Nami moaned, erotically.

 

Before long, Luffy came all over Nami's face and breasts.

 

"Goodness," she spoke. "you sure did cum all lot."

 

Luffy panted and blushed at her.

 

"So, are you ready?" Nami asked, standing up.

 

"Hell, yeah," Luffy answered.

 

   He stretched his arm down to his pants on the floor and pulled out a condom. Nami opened the packet and put the condom on Luffy's schlong. The Monkey Man used his tail to coil around Nami's waist and lifted her up, positioning her on his cock.

 

"Ready?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah," Nami answered. "Go for it."

 

On that answer, Luffy's tail moved Nami's hips up and down.

 

"Ah...ah...ah...!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept going.

 

"You're getting tighter, Nami...!"

 

"Can you blame me...? You're so damn big!"

 

"Thanks...!"

 

"Ah! Ah! More! Fuck me more!"

 

"You got it!!"

 

Luffy grabbed hold of Nami's thighs as he used most of his strength to ram into the Booted Puss Woman.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Nami screamed. "OH, GOD, YES!!! YES!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!"

 

*****Outside*****

 

Aika looked up upon hearing Nami's screams.

 

"What was that?" she asked.

 

_"What was what?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"OH, SWEET CEILING CAT, LUFFY, RAM YOUR COCK INTO ME!!!!"

 

"Big Sis Nami...?" Aika said, concerned.

 

_"What's happening to her?"_ Kumi asked.

 

_"Don't worry about it,"_ Blizzard assured. _"she's fine."_

 

"You sure?" Aika asked. "Because she's screaming a lot."

 

_"She's just...really, really happy at the moment,"_ Blizzard answered. _"Screaming is her way of showing it."_

 

"Oh." spoke Aika. "Well, that's weird."

 

_"Tell me about it,"_ Blizzard agreed. _"now, go on. Get to bed."_

 

"'Kay." the little ones complied as they walked off to Aika's room.

 

_'Seriously?!'_ Blizzard thought as he looked at the bathhouse. _'Can you BE any louder!?'_

 

*****Back with Luffy and Nami*****

 

"FUCK ME, PROPER!!!!" Nami screamed. "FUCKING RAM ME, LUFFY!!!"

 

"I AM!!!" Luffy shouted as he kept ramming into Nami.

 

Nami's eyes nearly rolled into her head as Luffy continued fucking her silly.

 

"Oh, god...OH, GOD!!" she cried. "I'M GONNA--"

 

"Me, too...!" Luffy grunted.

 

3...2...1...

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!"

 

"SHAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!"

 

Soon, the two climaxed.

 

"Haa...! Haa...!" Nami panted, breathlessly as she dangled from Luffy's wang as his tail still held onto her waist. "Wow...!"

 

"Yeah..." Luffy agreed, equally breathless. "Wow."

 

   At that point, he slowly pulled out of Nami. Next, he and Nami rinsed themselves off and walked out from the Shower Tempo. They dried off and got dressed. Nami made sure to dispel the white rain cloud before she and Luffy left the bathhouse.

 

"I hope we weren't too loud," Luffy said. "We don't want Aika to hear us."

 

"Yeah," Nami concurred. "I hope she didn't hear us either."

 

Next, they entered the Women's Quarters and got into Nami's bed; Nami sighed as she lied down.

 

"Man, I can't believe how fun that was," she spoke up. "We really ought to do it again."

 

"I look forward to it," Luffy grinned, then he yawned. "anyhoo, g'night."

 

"Goodnight, Luffy," Nami replied.

 

The navigator and her captain were out in less than a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Bubble Bath has its own timeskip follow-up, Shower gets one, too! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everybody.


End file.
